Sonic the Sparrowhog X Frozen one-shots
by iheartsonic
Summary: Spin-off/AU of IsonicfanI's Sonic the Sparrowhog series (where Eternal Winter doesn't take place) and crossed with Frozen. A series of one-shots starring Sonic the Sparrowhog's group, with two newly-added members: Anna and Elsa, the princesses of Pixie Hollow and the daughters of Clarion and Milori. Will contain a bit of Sonelsa
1. Royal arrival (pilot)

**First things first, IsonicfanI isn't the only one busy with school.**

**Secondly, I got this idea from a dream I had a few months ago. In that dream, Elsa's gift, aside from cryokinesis, was a pair of icy-blue fairy wings that she could retract any time she wanted. If you want, use this idea in any way you want as long as: 1. you give me credit for it and 2. you tell me about it (because I'm really curious how it would turn out).**

**And finally, these one-shots will contain a bit of Sonelsa. You see, in _Sonic the Sparrowhog: Eternal Winter_, almost every character teases Sonic and Elsa about liking each other (even though they don't). While some readers say they don't see the pairing (yes, I'm looking at you, Michael CC), although there's no actual pairing to see, I find it kind of cute. So, I might be the first one saying this but...SONELSA 4EVAH AND BEYOND! No...SONELSA 5EVAH AND BEYOND!**

**Title: Royal arrival**

**Other genres: none**

**Other fandoms: none unless you count a slight reference to _Avatar: The last Airbender_**

**Pairings: none (except implied SonicXElsa)**

**Summary: It's a great day for Pixie Hollow: the arrival of Pixie Hollow's princesses and Lord Milori and Queen Clarion's daughters, Anna and Elsa. (this is kind of the pilot one-shot)**

**Notes: Royal fairies already know their names before their arrival**

* * *

Shadow and Silver rushed into Sonic's bedroom.

Shadow: "Hey, wake up! We've got to go!"

Sonic: "To go where? It's midnight, for Pixie Dust's sake!"

Silver: "To the...umm..."

Shadow: "Arrival!"

Silver: "Not now, I'm trying to remember where...oh yes, to the arrival!"

Sonic: "There's an arrival right now?"

Shadow (sarcastically): "No, of course not. Why would you think so?"

Silver: "Then why did we wake Sonic up?"

Shadow sighed. "I don't know who the bigger idiot is: the one who invented sarcasm or me because I use it"

Silver: "Hey, don't exclude me from the contest of idiots"

Later, at the Pixie Dust tree:

Just like during any other arrival, the tree was crowded with fairies and sparrowmen.

Tink: "I surely hope it'll be worth it. I didn't wake up just to see some random arrival"

Shadow: "Boy, she surely is grumpy if she doesn't sleep"

Sonic: "Just like you"

Little did Tinkerbell know that her wish would come true. That wouldn't be just "some random arrival". Especially not for Sonic.

Clarion slowly flew down to the Pixie Dust pool. "Welcome, fairies and sparrowmen, to one of the most important arrivals yet!"

Tink: "One of the most important? At least someone must've heard me"

Clarion: "The princesses of Pixie Hollow are arriving today!"

The Fast-Flyers were flying towards the tree, bringing two dandelion puffs with them. "Here they come, Your Majesty"

As soon as the dandelion puffs made their way into the Pixie Dust pool, the dust-talents sprinkled them with all they had. After all, the daughters of Clarion and Milori deserved the best. From each dandelion puff emerged a beautiful fairy. One with light blue eyes strawberry blonde hair made into two braids. The other had eyes of almost the same shade as her sister, only a bit darker, light blonde hair made into a single braid and a slight blush in her cheeks. But her wings were special. Unlike the classical tranclucent, almost transparent, wings, hers were icy-blue and had snowflake-like patterns on them, as if they were actually made of ice.

Clarion: "Born from laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow. May we know your names?"

Tink (whispering): "I thought Queen Clarion was giving the names"

Shadow (whispering): "Not to other royalities. They alrealy know theirs"

The strawberry-blonde girl stepped forward. "I am Princess Anna of Pixie Hollow"

Clarion turned to Anna's shy sister. "And you, my dear?"

Anna's sister looked around, then back to her mother. "...Elsa"

Clarion flew close to her two daughters with a handful of Pixie Dust. "Now let's take care of those wings"

The sisters watched as the Queen sprinkled their wings with Pixie Dust while fairies of all talents placed various objects on the stands around them.

Clarion: "And finally, your talents"

Elsa walked close to the stand on which a drop of water was place, the water immediately beginning to glow. But so did the snowflake a few stands away.

Sonic: "An Icebending-talent? Those are very rare"

The snowflake floated towards the water drop, merging with it and creating a small snow tornado.

Clarion: "So it's set. You have a very rare talent, Elsa"

Elsa just didn't know what to say.

Shadow: "If she's a Winter fairy, then how comes her wings are alright here?"

Sonic: "She's one of the special cases"

Clarion: "Your turn, Anna"

Anna tried each talent one by one, until she reached the orb of light given by the Light-talents. And, just like in her sister's case, it glowed just like another object did: the Pixie Dust pouch given by the Dust-talents.

Sonic: "What talent is that supposed to be?"

The Pixie Dust in the pouch merged with the light orb, creating a small flame.

Sonic: "Oh, yes, Firebending. I forgot about that one"

Tink: "So you totally forgot about Anna's talent until it was actually revealed but you could tell Elsa's talent easily. Interesting, right?"

Sonic: "Well..."

Silver: "Why is it so interesting?"

Tink: "It looks like a sign to me"

Silver: "A sign of what?"

Tink sighed. "Forget about it"

Clarion: "Elsa, given your talent, you will live in the Winter Woods with Milori. Anna, you will live here in the Pixie Dust tree with me. At morning, we will explain you more about our roles as fairies. Until then, do you have any questions you really must ask right now?"

Anna: "Yes. Are you sure you're our mother and not our great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother? Becuase you're kind of old. I mean, really, really, _really _old"

Shadow burst in laughter. "In your face, Ree!"


	2. Truth or dare

**Hey there, I have a new one-shot for you. Sorry if it's not that good, but my writer's block gets worse with every test my teachers decide to give me. I guess I and IsonicfanI will soon have a contest on whose writer's block is worse XD**

**to michael CC: sorry, no ideas for that kind of story. Also, I'm not "moving on to a next story without finishing the last one". I'm doing the same thing as IsonicfanI: taking a break from my other stories and writing random one-shots instead because I'm busy with school and because I still like to write when I find the time. And what would that "last story" be anyway given that this is not connected to any of my other stories (after all, it's AU) AND that you're not even reading any of them (unless you're reading without following).**

**Title: Truth or dare**

**Other genres: none**

**Other fandoms: a _Metal Gear Solid_ cameo with a slight reference to _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_**

**Pairings: slight SonicXElsa**

**Summary: Sonic and his friends are bored, and Anna comes up with an idea to have fun.**

**Notes: this takes place a week after the previous one-shot; contains breaking the fourth wall**

* * *

Sonic and the gang were walking around in the Winter Woods, bored.

Sonic: "So, what are we doing?"

Fawn: "Let's-"

Iridessa: "We're not teaching Milori's owl 'You're so old' jokes"

Anna flew to them at top speed with an empty bottle in her hand. "I know!"

Sonic: "What, playing 'spin the bottle'?"

Anna: "Close enough. Let's play 'truth or dare'!"

Sonic: "Okay then. But where's Elsa?"

Anna: "She's building a snowman"

Elsa walked after Anna, along with a snowman.

Anna: "Who's your new friend?"

The snowman: "I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs"

Elsa: "Anna, what are you doing with that bottle? I hope you're not going to splash water on my face just to wake me up"

Anna (making an innocent face): "Me? What makes you think I'd ever do that?"

Elsa: "Because that's how you've been waking me up the whole week"

Sonic: "We're playing 'truth or dare'"

Olaf: "How do you play that?"

Sonic: "You'll see"

They all sat in a circle. Because it was Anna's idea, she spun the bottle first. And it landed on Shadow.

Shadow: "Dare"

Anna: "Okay, I dare you to steal mum's crown"

Shadow pulled the queen's crown from his pocket. "You mean this crown?"

Anna: "What the Pixie Dust?"

Shadow: "I never get bored of getting on the queen's nerves"

Shadow spun the bottle, and it landed on Olaf. "Truth or dare?"

Olaf: "Dare!"

Shadow: "I dare you to go to the queen-"

Olaf: "Hey there, hold on a second. This queen lives in the warm side, right? I'll melt if I go there"

Shadow: "She's currently visiting Milori. Now, as I was saying, go to the queen and..."

.

.

.

Olaf knocked on the door to Milori's castle. Clarion opened the door. "Yes?"

Olaf: "Your Majesty, you're so old that-"

.

.

.

Olaf's head flew back to the group, followed by the rest of the snowballs that his body consisted of. "That was fun! What do I do now?"

Sonic: "Spin the bottle"

Olaf spun the bottle, and it landed on Peri.

Peri: "Truth"

Olaf: "What's the name of the first sparrowman you've ever kisses?"

Peri blushed. "Aaron Stone" She then winked at Sonic.

Elsa's jaw dropped. "Aaron Stone? Does he kiss well?"

Peri: "Why, do you want to find out yourself one day?"

Sonic tried his best not to blush.

Elsa: "Umm...are you spinning that bottle or what?"

Peri spun the bottle, and it landed on Elsa. "Truth or dare?"

Elsa: "Dare"

Anna: "Translation: she'd rather choose dare than risk to get interrogated about Aaron Stone"

Peri: "I dare you to hug Sonic"

Sonic: "Do I get anything to say about this?"

Peri: "No"

Elsa got up and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. They stayed like this for a few seconds.

Anna: "Awwwww"

Sonic: "Shut up"

Amy: "Yeah, as if you hadn't dreamed last night that-"

Sonic: "Are we playing or what?"

Elsa pulled away from the hug and spun the bottle. It fell on Silvermist.

Silvermist: "What were the options?"

Elsa: "You can choose either truth or dare"

Silvermist: "Oh, so that's what the name means. Okay, I choose dare"

Elsa: "I dare you to break the fourth wall"

Silvermist: "What's that?"

Elsa: "You know, what separates us from the readers"

Silvermist: "Readers?"

Vidia facepalmed. "Yes, Sil, readers. We're characters in a fanfic"

Silvermist turned to the frouth wall and threw a rock into it. "Hey, for how long have those people been watching us?"

Sonic: "Those are the readers"

Silvermist: "Hey there! Do you like the story?"

The readers: "Yeah!"

Solid Snake stood up. "No! I hate Sonic! Why do his games sell better than mine? And why is he blue? And why is his name Sonic? And why-"

Sonic froze his mouth with the gauntlet.

Elsa: "Who's that?"

Sonic: "Snake. He's always jealous"

Silvermist spun the bottle and it landed on Sonic.

Sonic: "Dare"

Silvermist: "I dare you to eat Silver's food"

Sonic: "Why couldn't I choose truth?"

.

.

.

Sonic returned to the group. "Good news, the Healing-talents said I'll be fine" He spun the bottle and it landed on Anna

Anna: "Truth"

Sonic: "You know Kristoff, the Glacier-talent, right? What do you think of him?"

Anna blushed. "Dare"

Sonic: "I dare you to ask Kristoff for a ball of ice. I'll tell you the rest of the dare when you bring it here"

.

.

.

Anna returned with the ice ball. "I got it. Now what?"

Sonic: "Throw it through Milori's window"

Anna did exactly what Sonic dared her to. And to make things even better, it happened right when Milori was about to kiss Clarion. The ice ball got in his way and he kissed it instead...and got his lips stuck to it.

Clarion: "ANNA!"

Anna: "Run for your lives!"


	3. Fangirling

**Title: Fangirling**

**Other genres: none**

**Other fandoms: none**

**Pairings: Sonic(as Aaron)XElsa, one-sided Sweet PeaXSonic(as Aaron)**

**Summary: After reading some fairytales about a certain legendary hero of Pixie Hollow, Elsa grows a sudden interest in Aaron Stone. But Sweet Pea must prove that she is the one and only self-proclaimed girlfriend of Aaron.**

**Notes: The inhabitants of Pixie Hollow think that Sonic created an imitation of Aaron Stone as a character in his video game after Aaron became famous. Bobble and Clank know the truth (that the video game character was the first and it led to Sonic's alter-ego), but because they couldn't reveal Sonic's secret, they had to go along with what everyone else thinks.**

* * *

Anna, Elsa, Peri, Spike and Gliss were walking to the Special Forces HQ in the Winter Woods.

Anna: "Are you ready?"

Elsa's face was as red as it could be. "Sure. Why? What makes you think I'm not? Well, maybe you know better than me. I'll go home now, maybe I'll do this another time-"

Spike: "Oh, no, you're asking him out here and now. Got it?"

Elsa: "Okay"

Peri: "Don't worry about it. Just do as I told you"

Elsa walked to the door, which was locked by a password. "Well, that's too bad. It has a password, we're not hackers..."

Anna: "...Royalities in Pixie Hollow are told the password..."

Elsa: "...I forgot the password..."

Anna typed it in. "...I didn't..."

Elsa: "What do I have to do for you all to let me get away from here?"

Peri: "Go up to Aaron and ask him out"

Elsa: "Aside from that"

Gliss: "Let one of us go up to Aaron and ask him out for you"

Elsa: "And aside from that"

Anna: "Wait until Aaron starts dating Sweet Pea, or gets back together with Peri, or-"

Before Anna could finish, Elsa had already walked in.

Anna: "1-0 for Anna! Oh yeah, I'm on fire today. Got it? On fire, Firebending-talent...nobody?"

Only crickets could be heard in the background.

Peri: "Welcome to my world"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were at their computers, playing Hero Rising.

Shadow: "I'm bored. I wish we had a mission or something"

Silver turned around with his chair. "I guess your wish came true"

Shadow: "Huh?"

Silver: "Well, why would Princess Elsa be coming here if she didn't have a mission for us?"

Sonic: "I'm not falling for it a twentieth time"

Elsa reached the three "Hi there"

Sonic fell off his chair. "Wha-" he then looked up at Elsa. "Oh, Your Highness, what brings you here?"

Elsa let out a small giggle. "Please, there's no need to use any formalities right now"

Sonic: "Okay then"

Elsa: "So, I've read some interesting tales about you and, I was wondering...are they real?"

Sonic: "I wouldn't like to brag, but yes"

Elsa: "So you've been in all those places? That's amazing. Maybe...umm...maybe we could hang out someday and you could tell me more about yourself"

Sonic: "Maybe. How about tomorrow evening? I'll have been done with my work by then"

Elsa: "Sounds good. It's a date then. I'll see you tomorrow"

Elsa headed to the door.

Sonic: "See you tomorrow!" he turned to Silver. "Tell me everything that happened so I'll know I wasn't daydreaming"

Silver: "Elsa asked you out"

Sonic fainted.

Outside:

Anna: "See, Elsa? It wasn't that hard"

Elsa: "Speak for yourself"

Sweet Pea was flying nearby, so she was a bit curious. "What wasn't so hard?"

Peri: "Oh, hi, Sweet Pea. Elsa asked Aaron out"

Sweet Pea: "WHAT?"

Anna: "She said 'ELSA ASKED AARON OUT!'! Try to keep up"

Sweet Pea: "But this can't be! I was supposed to do that"

Peri: "You've done that several times and he said no every time"

Sweet Pea: "He's just shy, but he still knows I'm his girlfriend"

Peri, Spike and Gliss glared at Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea: "Okay, self-proclaimed girlfriend, but it still counts...kinda"

Elsa: "No, it doesn't"

Sweet Pea: "We'll see what counts and what doesn't, because I challenge you to a Fangirl Face-off"

Elsa: "What's that?"

Later, in the Tinker's nook:

Bobble: "Welcome, fairies and sparrowmen, to the one..."

Clank did a drum roll.

Bobble: "...the only..."

Clank did another drum roll

Bobble: "...the greatest..."

Once again, Clank did a drum roll.

Bobble: "Aaron Stone Fangirl Face-off!"

The audience applauded.

Clank: "The rules are simple. The contestants will be asked a series of questions about Aaron Stone. As we progress, the questions will become more difficult and will value more points. At the end of the contest, the fangirl with the most points will receive the title of Aaron Stone's ultimate fangirl!"

Bobble: "Let's meet the contestant. She's a garden fairy and a member of the Never Council...say hello to Sweet Pea!"

Sweet Pea: "Hey everyone! I'm totally going to win this!"

Bobble: "And she's one of the two princesses of Pixie Hollow and Aaron Stone's date for tomorrow evening...give a round of applause to Elsa!"

Elsa: "Can we see the questions, Bobble?"

Bobble: "Okay, let's start. First question: When-"

Elsa pressed the button on her desk. "23rd of June!"

Bobble: "Correct! 10 points for Elsa. Wow, she got it right withoug even having to hear the question. Could Sweet Pea have finally found her challenge?"

Sweet Pea: "No way! I let her win this one because I'm a good girl. Next question, Bobble!"

Bobble: "Fine then. What song-"

Elsa pressed the button. "'It doesn't matter'"

Bobble: "10 more points for Elsa!"

Sweet Pea: "What? How? When? Who? Why?"

Bobble: "I'm the one asking questions here, if you don't mind. Now, question number three-"

Elsa pressed the button again. "Miles Prower, but Aaron calls him 'Tails'"

30 minutes later:

Clank: "Welcome back from the commercial break, dear viewers. We have a tight battle in here. Three hundred to...zero? Are you sure this is the real Sweet Pea?"

Bobble: "110 percent sure, Clanky"

Clank: "Well, given the circumstances, the final question is worth 700 points, so Sweet Pea can still win. Bobble?"

Bobble: "Get ready girls, this is the final question. The first online RPG in which a player has created a perfect imitation of Aaron Stone as their character is called..."

Elsa pressed the button. "'Hero Rising!'"

Bobble: "And Elsa wins with 1000 points! That's a new record for our contest! See you all next time!"

Sweet Pea: "Well, what can I say, Elsa, you're a worthy opponent. And when you meet a worthy opponent..." she pulled out a steel pipe from under her table, which she was keeping for emergencies like that one. "...you fight dirty!"

Elsa froze Sweet Pea's pipe to the point where it shattered into tiny pieces.

Sweet Pea: "Or not"

Clank: "Security!"

* * *

**So...Elsa won like a baws. Oh, and ironically, the people of Pixie Hollow think that Aaron Stone from the game is an imitation of Pixie Hollow's hero, but it's the other way around. I know I've already said that but...well, I don't know what else to say. Bye for now :3**


	4. A special kind of crazy

**Title: A special kind of crazy**

**Other genres: none**

**Other fandoms: a reference to _The Fantastic Four_**

**Pairings: Sonic(as Aaron)XElsa**

**Summary: The only thing crazier than a contest deciding who is the ultimate fangirl is a date between a special agent and a fairy princess.**

**Notes: none**

* * *

Elsa took one last look into her mirror, fixing her dress. Just as she was about to leave, Milori came in her way, blocking the way to the castle's exit.

Milori: "Are you going anywhere, my dear daughter?"

Elsa was taken by surprise. "Well...yes"

Elsa tried to go, but her father was still blocking the path.

Milori: "And may I know where?"

Elsa wished she could avoid saying what she was about to say. "On a date"

Milori was already expecting this answer. He had heard her mentioning a date when she was talking to Anna the night before. "And with whom might this date be? Oh, on a completely different topic, I have just got my sword sharpened and I can't wait to test it"

Elsa still wished she could avoid that discussion. "With...well...someone you might have not heard about"

Milori: "And may I at least know his name?"

Elsa sighed. "Aaron Stone"

Milori: "Aaron Stone? Forget about the sword then. And have fun on your date"

Elsa: "Thank you, father. Goodbye!" she left the castle and flew off the ground. (thinking to herself): "Now that was unexpected. But I guess it's just like Sweet Pea said: 'When you don't know how to answer a question, just say _Aaron Stone_. Aaron Stone is always right'"

Milori hurried to a his room, where he sprinkled some Pixie Dust on a crystall ball nearby, trying to contact Clarion through it. A Pixie Dust image of Clarion was formed inside the crystal ball. At the other end, which was, of course, in the Pixie Dust tree, was Clarion with a crystal ball that had the image of Milori inside it.

Milori: "Clarion, do you remember that we've always wanted Aaron Stone to be our son-in-law?"

Clarion: "Yes. Why?"

Milori: "That deam might come true"

A few minutes later, in the Frost Forest:

Elsa flew next to Sonic, who was waiting for her, equipped like always. Or at least like his heroic alter-ego is always seen.

Elsa: "Wow, you surely don't take breaks from work"

Sonic: "Well, you can't expect the only one who actually does some work at the Special Forces to take a break"

Elsa laughed. "So how did everything start?"

Sonic: "It was on a spring day, if I remember correctly. There was this evil scientist, Dr. Eggman, who sent his robots to invade Pixie Hollow. At first, he mistook me for my laugh child..."

Later:

Sonic had already told Elsa about all his heroic adventures, and had moved on to the hilarious ones

Elsa was laughind out loud. "And how comes that mum's guards didn't arrest you after that party?"

Sonic: "Apparently, Spencer and Noah managed to hide three monkeys, a football team and the Fantastic Four in less than a minute. They set a new personal record that day"

Elsa: "A _new _personal record? So they've done that more than once?"

Sonic: "You can be sure of that"

Elsa: "And aside from parties like that one, what other crazy things can those two guys do?"

Sonic: "Haven't I already told you about their unique type of skydiving?"

Elsa: "Oh, right. You'd have to be a special kind of crazy to try that"

Sonic: "I guess so. Hey, are you feeling crazy?"

Elsa: "Sure I do"

Sonic picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Spencer? It's Aaron. Could I ask you a favour?"

* * *

Sonic and Elsa were falling from who knows how many hundred kilometres above the ground with their wings tied and an anvil tied to each of them.

Elsa: "This is more exciting than I was expecting!"

Sonic: "I told you!"

Elsa: "Do you know what would make this more exciting? If I tried to trigger my parachute and it wouldn't work!"

Sonic: "Elsa, we have no parachutes!"

Sonic and Elsa (at the same time): "WOOOOOHOOOOO!"

* * *

A thud and a visit to the Healing Cove later:

Elsa: "That was fun!"

The doctor: "It depends on what you understand by fun"

Sonic and Elsa headed out of the Healing Cove.

Elsa: "What are we doing next?"

Sonic: "Have you ever strapped a rocket to your back and launched yourself into space?"

Elsa: "No"

Sonic: "I've done that several times. Now I can't say I've ever succeeded, or at least avoided crashing into a tree, but hey, 30th time's a charm, right?"

* * *

After another visit to the Healing Cove:

The doctor: "You two are-"

Sonic and Elsa (at the same time): "A special kind of crazy?"

The doctor: "You got it"

Elsa: "Okay, next up?"

Sonic: "We'll think of another activity on the way"

The doctor: "I don't think that's a good idea"

Sonic: "Why?"

The doctor: "You've alteady been here twice today"

Sonic: "Good point"

Elsa: "But he has the best ideas:"

The doctor: "Here's probably the best idea: stargazing. It's safe. And romantic. And safe"

Sonic: "I'm actually starting to get tired of all this adrenaline, so why not?"

* * *

After the third visit to the Healing Cove:

The doctor: "Okay, you're all good to go now, but I still want to know how stargazing sent you to the Healing Cove"

Sonic: "That shooting star was coming straight at me, so I caught it"

Elsa: "And then we played dodgeball with it"

The doctor: "No comment"

* * *

**Wow. If Sonic and Elsa managed to pay three visits to the Healing Cove after their first date, then imagine their honeymoon. And now it seems like they have Aaron Stone facts in Pixie Hollow. This one-shot might officially be the craziest thing I've ever written. But who knows? Maybe the next one will be at least twice crazier :3**


	5. Superhero bootcamp

**Hey there, fellow readers and fans of Sonic the Sparrowhog! I've noticed quite a lot of people are reading this, so just in case you're interested and you didn't already know, IsonicfanI created a comunity here on fanfiction for this _saga_, so to call it. Which means that he's giving you the OK to write your own Sonic the Sparrowhog stories if you want to (it's not like he owns the author rights for it anyway, since it's fanfiction, but he just asked me to let you know about it)._  
_**

**Title: Superhero bootcamp**

**Other genres: none**

**Other fandoms: _Strawberry Shortake, _a reference to _DC Comics_**

**Pairings: one-sided SledXevery nearby girl, one-sided Huckleberry PieXevery nearby girl**

**Summary: Aaron Stone, Stark Reality and Terminus Mag hold a superhero bootcamp. But certain fairies and the laugh child of one of them bring unexpected twists to everything.**

**Notes: none**

* * *

In the Winter Woods:

Sonic: "Welcome to the new superhero bootcamp hosted by the Pixie Hollow Special Forces. I promise that after we're done, you'll end up like Batman, or Green Arrow, or..."

"You?" a voice asked from the crowd.

Sonic: "I'm flattened. If you want to, then I don't see why not"

That voice sounded awfully familiar. Sonic looked a little better, and guess who it was.

Sonic: "Sweet Pea? What the Pixie Dust are you doing here?"

Sweet Pea: "I want to be like you. Maybe after that I'll join the Special Forces. Maybe I'll join your division"

Shadow (whispering to Silver): "Maybe she'll get frostbite"

Silver: "Why would she get frostbite?"

Shadow: "Remember Elsa?"

Silver: "Oh"

Shadow turned back to the crowd. "Okay, I'm going to call out your names" he looked at the list. "Let's see..." he saw the first name on the list and his jaw dropped. "Anna?"

Anna took a step forward. "Right here, Stark!"

Sled: "Princess Anna is here? I can't wait to impress her with my heroic skills"

Shadow: "You'd better wait until you have them. Now where was I?" he looked at the list again. "Elsa?"

Elsa stepped forward, next to Anna. "Here!"

Sonic (whispering to Shadow and Silver): "And I thought I'd get bored"

Sweet Pea shot Elsa a death glare.

Shadow: "Huckleberry Pie?"

Huck stepped forward. "Right here!" he then looked at Elsa. "Hey there, beautiful"

A laser bolt flew past Huck's head.

Huck: "Where did-" he looked in Sonic's direction.

Sonic: "What?"

Huck: "Didn't you see that laser bolt?"

Sonic: "Did it fly past your head and did it look exactly like the ones that my gauntlet shoots?"

Huck: "Yes"

Sonic: "Never seen it in my life"

Huck: "Whatever"

* * *

A few minutes later:

Sonic: "Okay, since you're beginners, we only have two tasks for you today. First things first, a superhero must fly very well so as to be there on time when danger arises. I set up an obstacle course for you. Just follow the flags I have placed on the way. Huck, you first"

Huck: "I can't fly"

Sonic sprinkled a handful of Pixie Dust on him. "Now you can"

Huck flew off the ground. "I can fly? I can fly! From now on, you'll all call me Huckman!"

Sonic: "Let's see you completing the obstacle course first, Huckman"

A minute later:

Huck came back to the ground with his hair messy and entangled. "This is the last time I'm ever flying through an obstacle course"

Sonic: "And when you think I didn't even activate the traps"

Shadow: "Next up, Sled!"

Another minute later:

Sled came back to the ground in a condition similar to that of Huck. "Who would've thought I could sprain my nose?"

Sonic: "And when you think that's just from the girls you've flirted with on the way"

Sweet Pea rolled her eyes. "Like laugh child, like sparrowman"

Sonic: "Now that we're ready, let's move on to the next task for today"

Sled: "Hold on, ready? And what about the others?"

Sonic: "The others have completed the actual obstacoe course while you were busy with the beginner's one"

Huck's jaw dropped. "The beginner's one?"

Sonic led them to another portion of the Winter Woods, where he had set up everything for the next training.

Sled (to Sweet Pea): "I'm telling you, you should've seen me and Huck teaching that Stella Shortman a lesson for trying to conquer Pixie Hollow"

Sweet Pea: "I only remember seeing you and Huck getting beated by a 9 years-old human girl with no powers"

Sled: "Well, I guess everyone remembers things the way they want to"

Huck: "And in our defence, we got beaten by her and a Mystic Light"

Sonic: "Well, we have arrived. Another thing a superhero must be able to do is to fight, because you never know when you'll need it"

Sled: "Now you're speaking my language. I'm the first in the ring"

Sonic: "Very well then. Who would like to figh Sled?"

Every fairy present raised her hand, even the ones who were simply passing by"

Sonic: "Let's see...how about Elsa?"

Elsa walked into one of the two rings. "I'll try my best"

Sonic: "And since I set up two rings, would anyone else like to test their skills as well?"

Huck raised his hand.

Sonic: "Alright, Huck vs..." he looked around for a few seconds. "...Anna"

Anna: "I can't wait to beat up Huck! I heard it was fun"

Every other fairy (including the ones who were just passing by): "It is"

Sweet Pea: "And the rest of us?"

Sonic sat on a wooden log next to Shadow and Silver, and picked up a bucket of popcorn. "For now, enjoy the show"

* * *

**Man, with so many girls in this bootcamp, I can't tell if Sled and Huck are lucky or unlucky. Oh, and if anyone is wondering why I focused so much on the idea of every fairy being tired of those two, _Johnny Bravo _was on while I was writing this. 'nuff said. Until next time :3**


	6. Batman

**Title: Batman**

**Other genres: none**

**Other fandoms: _Batman_ *insert _duh_ here*; a reference to _Phineas &amp; Ferb; _a slight reference to _300_**

**Pairings: none**

**Summary: Anna has reasons to think that her father is Batman. She and a few friends try to find out if that's true, and hilarity enuses.**

**Notes: _Aaron Stone and the Hero Rising_ is a reference to one of IsonicfanI's upcoming Sonic the Sparrowhog fics**

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tink were in the Tinker's Nook, working on an invention.

Shadow: "Tell me again, what are we building?"

Tink: "The _Pixie Dust Transportinator_"

Silver: "And what is it for?"

Tink rolled her eyes. "Transporting Pixie Dust"

Sonic: "And why does it end with _-inator_?"

Tink: "Easy. The first two Pixie Dust Transporters didn't work, right?"

Sonic: "Right"

Tink: "And the first two Pixie Dust Transporters didn't end with _-inator_, right?"

Sonic: "Right"

Tink: "Well, exactly. This one ends with _-inator_, so it has to work"

Sonic: "Or maybe you watch _Phineas &amp; Ferb_ too much"

Tink: "Or that"

Shadow: "So you still haven't given up on that invention for Terence?"

Tink: "I never give up on any invention"

Sonic: "As long as it's for Terence"

Tink: "And how was your date with Elsa?"

Sonic blushed. "Less talking, more tinkering"

Anna flew in their direction. "Guys! I-" However, she crashed into their invention at top speed.

Tink: "You just wercked my -inator!"

Anna stood back on her feet, still dizzy from the impact. "I see pretty colours"

Tink coughed. "Hello, my -inator!"

Anna came back to her senses. "What, the one you're making for Terence? I might have discovered something more important than that"

Sonic: "What?"

Anna: "I discovered a superheroic secret of intergalactic proportions! A secret so secret that even mum doesn't know it!"

Tink: "I'm listening"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver had worried look on their faces.

Anna: "My dad might be Batman!"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver sighed in relief.

Anna: "What was that? Anyway, as I was saying, my dad might be Batman! Isn't that amazing?"

Shadow: "Isn't Lord Milori too old for that?"

Anna: "Maybe he is. Oh, who am I trying to fool? He surely is! But just think about it: Batman wears a cape. So does dad. Batman doesn't fly. Neither does dad. Robin was Batman's apprentice and he became Nightwing. Sled is dad's apprentice-"

Tink: "You're not going to say that Sled is Nightwing, are you?"

Anna: "Let's not go that far. Nightwing knows how to punch"

Sonic: "If Lord Milori was Batman, don't you think he would rather ride a bat than a snowy owl? Or maybe he'd drive the Batmobile?"

Anna: "That would give him away"

Shadow shrugged. "Seems legit"

Anna: "I'm going to check whether he's Batman this afternoon. Are you with me?"

Sonic: "Sure. I was getting bored anyway"

Later, that afternoon:

Sonic and a group of friends were hiding in the Winter Palace. Milori was sitting in his armchair, reading a book. _Aaron Stone and the Hero Rising_, to be more specific.

Vidia: "How did you drag me into this?"

Anna: "I promised to keep Knuckles away from you for a whole day"

Vidia: "And yet, you brought Knuckles with us"

Knuckles winked at Vidia.

Anna: "What can I say? I'm evil"

Fawn: "What's the plan?"

Anna put on a black face mask. "Batman fights well, doesn't he? I'll sneak into the living room and pretend to be a robber. If the plan goes well, he'll knock me out instantly"

Iridessa: "Your plan is to get knocked out? This is madness!"

Anna stood up. "Madness? This is Pixie Hollow!"

Milori looked towards the corner of the room. Luckily, he didn't notice anything.

Elsa: "Keep quiet, will you? You almost got us busted"

Anna walked slowly into the room in a thief manner, with a baseball bat in her hand.

Milori didn't even bother to look away from his book. "What are you doing, Anna?"

Anna: "What? Oh, I was just trying to...umm...scare you. Yeah, I was trying to scare you. I lost a bet with Shadow"

Milori: "Well, could you keep quiet? I'm trying to read"

Anna walked out of the room. "Sorry"

Elsa: "So, this proves that..."

Anna: "That we're one step closer to finding out that dad really is Batman"

Elsa: "Really? How does that make sense?"

Anna: "Batman can easily read the mind of a criminal. He read my mind and he noticed that I wasn't a criminal. Conclusion?"

Elsa sighed. "Okay, what's the next part of your plan?"

* * *

A few minutes later, somewhere in the Winter Woods:

Anna: "Batman has great accuracy with Batrangs. Did you get the plan, Shadow?"

Shadow: "Sure I did"

Anna: "Okay then. Go ahead!"

Shadow walked up to Milori with a boomerang in his hand. "Hey, Lord Milori! See that ice block in the tree? I bet you can't hit it with this boomerang that somehow looks a lot like a bat"

Milori: "I am in no mood for childish games, Shadow"

Shadow: "Okay, let me rephrase: I bet you're too old to hit that ice block with this boomerang that somehow looks a lot like a bat"

Milori (thinking to himself): "You can stand it, Milori. You're a full-grown sparrowman, but you're not old"

Shadow: "Let me rephrase again: I bet Queen Clarion would be impressed if-"

Milori took the boomerang from Shadow. "What is the stake?"

Shadow: "If you hit it, I'll stop with the _you're so old_ jokes for a season"

Milori: "A whole season?"

Shadow pulled out a sign reading _I'm so old that I helped name the planets_. "And if you miss, you'll have to wear this sign for the rest of the day"

Milori took aim, then threw the boomerang at the ice block...and almost hit a snowy owl. The boomerang flew into the top of the Hall of Winter, then it ricochet into a tree, and then into the window of his palace.

Milori: "I can't believe this"

But it wasn't over. The boomerang made its way through the palace, afterwards getting out through the main gate and hitting the Lord of Winter in the...well...backside.

Shadow: "You're so old-"

Milori: "Just give me that sign"

* * *

A few more minutes later, in Milori's blacony:

Milori was standing at the edge of the balcony.

Anna: "Here's the final part of my plan. Batman can't fly, but he can glide with his cape"

Elsa: "Please tell me you won't-"

Anna: "Yes, I will"

Elsa turned away. "I can't watch"

Anna charged towards her father, getting ready to push him. "Surprise!"

Luckily, Milori turned around just in time to catch her. "Anna, what is the meaning of this?"

Anna: "I just wanted to see if you were Batman"

Milori chuckled. "I certainly am not Batman, my dear"

Anna: "Oh, okay" she turned to the spot where the others were hiding. "You can get out now. He's not Batman"

Elsa: "I told you"

Tink: "So what should we do now?"

Anna: "How about another round of truth and dare?"

Sonic: "Sounds fine to me"

As soon as the group got away from his palace, Milori walked to his bookcase and pulled out a certain book. The bookcase opened, leading to something that looked like a hideout. Or, as Milori liked to call it, the Batcave.

Milori: "Well, that was close"


	7. Pixie Dust High

**Hey, Michael CC! You wonder why IsonicfanI cancelled **_**Eternal Winter**_**, ****_The Great Fairy Fist _and every other story he was planning to write? Do you? Read your last review on this and you might figure out why. Seriously, you come here complaining that IsonicfanI ruins the whole Tinkerbell fandom with his stories and then you go to him and complain that he cancelled those stories?****  
**

**For the rest of you, enjoy :3. School is over in 2 days (that's how it is in my country, I'm not done with school yet, but I will be soon, yay!) and I wrote this to celebrate. Sorry it's so short, but that's all that came into my mind.**

**Title: Pixie Dust High**

**Other genres: High school AU, if that can be considered a genre**

**Other fandoms: none**

**Pairings: SonicXElsa, KristoffXAnna (yes, Frozen fans, Anna likes Kristoff, not Hans AND DEFINITELY NOT ELSA! DOWN WITH ELSANNA!), TerenceXTinkerbell**

**Summary: Just another normal day at Pixie Dust High.**

**Notes: Pixie Dust High is, as the name implies, a high school for fairies. Before the discovery of wing frosting, there were two schools with this name: one in the warm side and one in the Winter Woods. After wing frosting was discovered, warm fairies and winter fairies started attending the same high school (the one in the Winter Woods). In the Sonic the Sparrowhog X Frozen continuity, the Duke of Weaseltown (couldn't resist :3) is named Bramble Weselton. He is Queen Clarion's "loyal" chancellor and a teacher at Pixie Dust High. And Sonic told Elsa, Anna, Sven and Olaf his secret sometime before the events of this chapter.**

* * *

During the Biology class:

Mr. Weselton: "And this, class, is where humans come from"

Tink leaned closer to Terence. "I think I'm going to throw out"

Mr. Weselton turned his attention to Sonic, who was sitting only a few desks away from Elsa. "Sonic, do you think you'll learn anything productive from staring at Her Highness?"

Sonic finally snapped out of his trance, or whatever Elsa's effect on him could be called. "Huh?"

Mr. Weselton: "Since you were paying so much attention to the lesson, would you mind explaining where humans come from?"

Sonic: "It starts when-"

Mr. Weselton motioned him to stop. "I believe you. Even I do not want to hear that a second time. But make sure this will not happen again"

Amy was, just like always, in the mood to get on someone's nerves. "Okay, Mr. Weaseltown, we get it. You're jealous of Sonic because you're old and fairies don't like you"

The rest of the class laughed.

Mr. Weselton: "For the last time, my name is Bramble _Weselton_, not _Weaseltown_. And perhaps you would like me to give you two hours of detention just like I gave to your sister"

Amy: "Bring it on, gramps"

Mr. Weselton: "Fine then. Two hours of detention"

Amy shrugged. "What's new about that?"

Mr. Weselton turned back to his blackboard, apparently not caring. "Since today's class is longer, I planned to study the digestive system as well, and maybe if we have enough time-" He paused for a moment and listened to what he thought he had heard. "Who's kissing back there?"

Mr. Weselton turned around. Nothing. "Kristoff, Anna, anything to say?"

Kristoff: "About what?"

Mr. Weselton: "Nevermind" He turned to the blackboard. "The digestive system is composed of-" He paused again, then turned around again. The same sound. "I'm watching you, Tinkerbell and Terence"

Terence: "Why? What have we done?"

Mr. Weselton sighed. "As I was saying, the digestive system-" This time, he looked in Amy's direction. "Amy, put your phone away"

Amy: "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Mr. Weselton: "May I know who you are texting right now?"

Amy: "Senya. She's telling me about how some boring gramps gave her two hours of detention for saying-"

Mr. Weselton: "If you say that word, I'm giving you two more hours of detention"

Shadow: "Oh, you mean-" a snowy owl flew past the window, its sound making it difficult to understand what Shadow had said.

Mr. Weselton sighed again. "I'll take care of you later. For now..." He turned back to Amy. "...give me your phone"

Amy: "Five, five, five, zero-"

Mr. Weselton: "I'm in no mood for jokes, young lady. You and your friends have almost driven me crazy this school year. Good thing it's ending soon"

Amy: "If you're in no mood for jokes, then get a better wig"

Mr. Weselton banged his head on the desk. "I'm tired of this, did you hear me? Tired! Why did I have to be a teacher?"

Shadow: "Because"

Mr. Weselton: "Because what?"

Shadow: "Just that. Because"

Mr. Weselton stood up from his desk. "Remember when I said you were driving me crazy? I think I need to go to the psychologist and relax a bit. You are free for the rest of the day. But please, if you care about me, stay quiet!"

2 minutes later:

Somebody (probably Shadow) had turned up the music to the max. The desks were all put aside. Sonic was breakdancing in the middle of the classroom and on the blackboard, instead of Mr. Weselton's lesson, there was the sentence "It's no use". And every word of it, even "no", was spelled wrong. It's hard to guess which Tinker sparrowman named Silver had written it.

Another teacher, who was passing by, opened the door to their class and looked inside. "What is happening here?"

Everyone else froze. Well, not literally, since the cold never bothered Elsa anyway and the rest were wearing their thick clothes and everything, but...

The teacher: "I hopw you have a good explaination for why your teacher is missing and you are apparently throwing a party in the classroom"

Sonic tried to make up an excuse in that moment. "It's not out fault, sir. Mr. Weselton said he needed to go to the psychologist and-"

The teacher: "Hold on, he went to the _psychologist_? Are you _that_ class?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

The teacher (walking away): "Go on then"

* * *

**Yep. Sonic and his friends are _that_ class. If you're curious, even I don't know what the "because" joke means. IsonicfanI told me of one of his classmates who always answers to a why question with "because" when he doesn't know how exactly to answer that question. Anyway, maybe it's not so funny (I find it funny somwhow) but I simply wanted to put it in here. 'till next time :3**


	8. First kiss

**Okay guys, the results of my poll about your favourite pairing came out as SonicXElsa, so this is the one-shot I promised. I was originally planning to write an alternate ending of IsonicfanI's _Eternal Winter_ in case SonicXElsa would be the winning pairing, obviously hoping that IsonicfanI would have finished it by the time I had to write it. But don't worry, I'll write that too after he finishes it.**

**Title: First kiss**

**Other genres: none**

**Other fandoms: none**

**Pairings: SonicXElsa, TailsXGliss at some point**

**Summary: Sonic wants to kiss Elsa. Elsa wants to kiss Sonic. But...**

**Notes: none**

* * *

At midnight:

Sonic, equipped with his hero suit and all, climbed Milori's castle and knocked on Elsa's window. "Hey, Elsa!"

Elsa opened the window. "Huh? Sonic? What are you doing here at this hour?"

Sonic climbed through the window. "I'm bored"

Elsa: "And what's with the suit?"

Sonic: "Officially, you're still dating Aaron Stone, so if anyone were to see you and Sonic togeher, there would be some really interesting articles in the newspapers about at least one of us. But getting to important matters, why are you awake at this hour?"

Elsa: "Because"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Out of all his senseless and annoying jokes, why did Shadow have to teach you this one?"

Elsa: "Because"

Sonic: "Okay, stop it"

Elsa: "Why?"

Sonic: "Because"

Elsa: "You're a strong negotiator"

Sonic: "So, anything-"

Lord Milori was passing by Elsa's door. "Elsa? Is anything going on, dear?"

Elsa: "Nothing! I'm sleeping!"

Milori walked away. "It certainly doesn't sound so"

Elsa: "Now that was close. You're probably wondering 'Close to what?'"

Sonic: "Well, now that you mentioned..."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. "Close to this!"

But just as she was about to move her face closer to Sonic's, a snowball flew through the window and right in the side of her head. Elsa looked out the window to see where it came from. And it came from Anna.

Anna (singing): "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

And the snowball flew back at her.

Later, somewhere in the Winter Woods:

Sonic: "She surely has great timing"

Elsa: "No joke. Yesterday, she threw a snowball in mum's coffee just as she was about to take a sip. And instead she had a cup of coffee-flavoured ice cream, so to say"

Sonic: "Well, we're alone now"

Elsa smiled as she took a step closer to Sonic. Then another one. And another one. It was only a matter of seconds until they would kiss. And it would have happened, had a tree branch above them not broken. And...

THUD!

Lord Milori fell on top of them.

Elsa: "Dad? What are you doing here? And why do you have a camera?"

Milori: "I could not miss your first kiss with the best potential son-in-law I could have ever asked for"

Sonic: "At least I won't have to worry about your parents not liking me"

Elsa: "Dad, go home"

Milori: "But it is Aaron Stone! I cannot possibly miss-"

Elsa: "Go home"

Milori: "But-"

Elsa: "Home"

Milori: "Ctrl-Alt-Delete"

Elsa: "What?"

Milori: "You are not the only one who knows the keys on the keyboard"

Elsa: "Go. Home. Now"

They didn't even get to stand up as another branch broke and Queen Clarion landed on them.

Clarion: "Hi, dear. How's your date going?"

Elsa: "Home"

Clarion: "Alt-F4"

Elsa: "Oh, come on!"

Later, near the Special Forces HQ:

Elsa: "This is probably the first time a girl has ever had to worry about her parents not making a good first impression in front of her boyfriend and not the other way around"

Sonic: "I've seen crazier fans"

Elsa: "For example?"

Sonic got ready to answer, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a very familiar face. One that he usually sees in his nightmares. Care to guess who it was?

Sweet Pea: "What are you doing here? Just because I'm not your girlfriend yet that doesn't mean you can cheat on me with whoever you want"

Sonic: "Then I guess this one-sided relationship is over"

Sweet Pea: "No way. I wrote all that fanfiction about you for a reason, you know?"

Sonic: "Fanfiction?"

By the time Sweet Pea realised what she had said, it was too late. "Oh, but look at the time! I have to go now. See you...umm..."

Sonic: "Never again?"

Sweet Pea: "You'd wish"

Sonic: "I surely would"

And she left.

Elsa: "No comment"

Sonic: "You'll get used to it after a while"

Elsa: "Probably. So, where were we?"

Sonic took a step forward, towards Elsa. "Well, I was about to tell you that-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. "Do you hear that?"

It sounded like a helicopter rotor of some sort. It was really loud. Elsa looked up. "Tails?"

Sonic looked up as well. "What's Tails doing...oh"

Tails was flying high above the ground, holding Gliss in his arms and kissing her.

Elsa: "Why couldn't he just flap his wings?"

Sonic: "They're probably out of Pixie Dust" He looked back up at Tails and Gliss. "Hey, you two, get a room! Or at least be quiet!"

No response. Elsa threw a snowball at them. Still no response.

Sonic: "What in Neverland?"

Elsa: "We could wait until they're ready and then tell him to be quiet"

Sonic: "You know I don't like it when things move slowly, so I certainly can't wait until the next change of seasons. Let's go somewhere else"

In the Frosted Forest:

Elsa: "Do you think they're breathing yet?"

Sonic: "No idea. Hey, let's prank call them as revenge"

Elsa: "You're an evil genius"

Sonic reached for his phone, but before he could dial any number, it rang. And surprisingly, Tails was calling. Sonic answered and put it on the speaker.

Tails: "Hey, Sonic! Remember that weird experiences contest I challenged you to? Well, let's see you beat this: I was in my room, sleeping, and I woke up in mid-air, kissing Gliss. Turns out that we flew to each other in our sleep"

Sonic: "Oh, I can surely beat that. Imagine this: I saw my friend and his girlfriend flying right above me, kissing in their sleep"

Tails: "Talk about coincidences"

The call hung up.

Sonic: "Great. So they have been sleeping the whole time"

Meanwhile, near the HQ:

Gliss: "Best prank ever"

Tails: "I would've loved to see their faces"

Back to Sonic and Elsa:

Elsa: "At least now they're breathing"

Sonic: "I just hope we'll never get to this"

Elsa: "You can't know"

Sonic put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Well, until then, we have some unsettled business"

Elsa caught the message. They were finally alone. No embarrassing parents who are supposed to be more mature given their functions, crazy fangirls or friends who should get a room. Elsa leaned closer to Sonic and...

*commercial break*

Elsa: "You can't be serious!"


End file.
